dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Devil Arm
Dragon's Devil Arm (ドラゴンデヴィルアーム,Doragondevu~iruāmu) also known as "dark dragon curse", is a dragon-type Sacred Gear used by Elijah, the chosen prophet of God in the bible. the soul of the Dark Dragon Emperor, Draco. It has the ability to enhance the wielder's power to reduce his enemies powers in his/her weakest state. Every use of the devil arm enhances each time from 5 times to to beyond infinity. During the Great War, The Dark Knight's descendant, used the shadow dragon's power to separate and seal away the Three Factions. Summary In the Past, Draco was created from God from the bible after Lucifer's rebellion and fall†. Like Lucifer† he was a Creation unlike any creature God had created, unlike Lucifer†, he remained faithful and obedient to this day. God sent Draco to stop the major conflict with the twin heavenly dragons Ddraig and Albion. Both dragons have set their rage out to the three factions, and enraged by their reckless defiance, he went berserk and destroy them along with himself. Ddraig and Albion had their souls resigned into sacred gears and using human mediums. Draco's sacred gear only reigns to the next chosen prophet. Appearances It started out looking like a twice critical. From surge of emotion and spiritual strength, it revealed its dragon-like appearance similar to the boosted gear. When reached to second awakening, it grows in size and covers the entire forearm. Abilities This allows the wielder to enhance his/her power to go up to beyond Infinity. With the grudges and fragments of the twin heavenly dragons, it allow the wielder to use the powers and abilities of the Boosted gear and Divine Dividing. Using both at the same time can give the wielder better results. But unlike the two sacred gears, the Devil Arm does not have power/energy limitations. Weaknesses With Draco sealed within the Devil Arm, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords, and curses, as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, reduction of power from the Devil Arm will drain the wielder's strength, to a significant degree. Power runs out very quick if not used for a short period of time. And recharge takes 30 second before cooled down. Announcements * Shadow Booster: Summons the Dragon's Devil arm. * Dragon Booster: Summons the boosted gear's power. * Vanishing Booster: Summons the Divine Dividing's power. * Boost: '''enhances the user's power 5 times. In balance breaker it repeats for an amount of power for an attack. * '''Awaken: unleashes the sealed power in the arm and it also powers up the user in to the wish of the user. * Absorption: allows the wielder to absorb any kind of special power source or even the energy from a magical or power blast. Even holy or demonic objects. * Copy: mimic's any technique, move or an ability from any weapon or sacred gear. The user can decide to permanently keep it or use it once and a short period of time. * Deplete: after all of the power is nearly used up, the Wielder has his physical energy drained. * Divide: '''halves the opponent's energy in half. * '''half Dimension: Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. * Transfer: Transfer power to people or objects. * Shadow Booster Second Form: changes the Devil arm to Impact Form, its ultimate state. * Shadow Dragon Awaken/Shadow Dragon Balance Breaker: activates it's scale mail armor. For Elijah used the forbidden fruit in heaven's garden, and Ranked him into a seraph when he unlocked this state. * Juggernaut Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive. * Arise Abyss Dragon: '''unleashes Abyss Dragon Overdrive. * '''Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: '''Used in Abyss Dragon Overdrive, Elijah's scale mail morphs to a impersonation of the welsh dragon's armor. ' ' * '''Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: '''Used in Abyss Dragon Overdrive, Elijah's scale mail morphs to a impersonation of the vanishing dragon's armor. * '''Dark Knight Awake: '''Activates Dragon's Nephilm Trigger. Forms Gauntlet Base Form: Twice critical The initial form of the Dragon's Devil Arm. It takes a form of a dark, armored bracer with red accents and a yellow jewel on top of the palm area. The fingers aren't covered. It was initially mistaken as a Twice Critical. initial Form: Dragon's Devil Arm The form where it was unleashed of power as the Dragon"s Devil arm. It was the last battle with Andres the one who betrayed Elijah's mother by turning her in to Lancelot. It is a dark black, claw-shaped gauntlet with red and yellow accents and golden yellow inscriptions. It is also known as the '''Devil Booster. Awakened Form: Dragon Override Dragon override (ドラゴンオーバーライ,Doragon'ōbāraido) also known as Shadow Dragon's Arising, '''is the third and final form in shape of the Dragon's Devil Arm. It is the same as the original form except that there is a second Jewel the stores up all the energy the user already has as the first jewel to recharge more energy. when unleashed, this will power up 100 times, you go 100x every time. When reaches full power, it will boost up to 1,000,000000 every boost and the user can power up to ∞∞∞beyond. Scale mail Like the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, it has its own scale mail. which creates a Dark Black Dragon Armor with yellow jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. It originally had wing like divine dividing but after Elijah achieving his perfect balance breaker his dragon wings changed to a big angel like halo on the back and grew three dragon wing to represent his new rank seraph. And turns him to a satan classed devil (or god classed angle due to his angelic side of his power). Juggernaut Drive One of Elijah's main powerful signature forms he uses Juggernaut drive to take on giants and powerful foes. Scale Mail assumes the form of a miniature version of Draco, and it gains an arm that would assume to look like Lucifer's† arm and all its powers, which he took from Vali in their first battle. It also has access to the '''Final Mystery, exclusive to this form, Abyss dragon's overdrive. * Breath of wrath: a single ray of raw energy that destroys anything. * shattered dimension: is like the vanishing dragon's compress divider, but it is capable to shatter time and space. * Grim reaper's sight: given the power of death in his disposal, he can look through the depths of one's soul. * final mystery: his chest plate splits open to unleash fire, hail, mixed with blood and dragon energy. Dark Knight Awakening is the fused form of Elijah's scale mail with Elijah's angelic and demonic power, Based by Elijah's power of crossing dimensions, his Devil trigger and Angelic Trigger. * Angelic Trigger * Devil Trigger * Nephilim Trigger Abyss Dragon's Overdrive It changes the color of his Jet black armor to Pitch black. Makes him have the power to have control of Hell's darkness and Heaven's divine light making him the ruler of dimensions a.k.a the Abyss Dragon making him powerful than Abaddon, Naming him "Heaven's Apollyon" the destroyer of the devil's demons more powerful than Michael. Elijah's Armor takes form similar to the Super Gigantic Balance Breaker, for a certain period of time he can maintain this form for roughly around 3 hours. During this time, Elijah cannot Boost until his time is up. He can take on the shapes and forms of the welsh dragon and the vanishing dragon's balance breaker. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Shadow red earth dragon